1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable biosynthetic liquid cerebrospinal fluid control and method of use. Additionally, this invention relates to the isolation and purification of stable liquid human prealbumin, a component in the biosynthetic cerebrospinal fluid control.
2. Description of Related Art
Cerebrospinal fluid is formed by an ultrafiltration of the plasma. Normal values for cerebrospinal fluid analytes are not the same as plasma values. This difference is a result of the filtration process being selective and the fact that the chemical composition is adjusted by the blood-brain barrier. Analysis of this chemical composition is an important diagnostic procedure. Disease increases cerebrospinal fluid protein concentrations. Elevated cerebrospinal fluid total protein is an indicator of central nervous system pathology such as damage to the blood-brain barrier caused by meningitis or hemorrhage. IgG is the primary immunoglobulin of cerebrospinal fluid. It is increased in several neurological conditions such as multiple sclerosis and viral meningoencephalitis. Analysis of cerebrospinal fluid by serum protein electrophoresis is an important diagnostic test in the diagnosis of multiple sclerosis. Low glucose values signal infections such as bacterial, tuberculous or fungal meningitis. Low values are also seen as a result of infiltration of the meninges with malignant cells. High lactic acid levels in cerebrospinal fluid indicate bacterial or tuberculous infection and rule out viral meningitis. Low cerebrospinal fluid chloride levels can be used as an indicator of tuberculous meningitis.
Since the chemical composition of cerebrospinal fluid is similar to plasma comparable tests are performed. However, the levels of these constituents are not the same resulting in different normal values than those used for plasma. In order to assess the accuracy and precision of these diagnostic tests, a control similar to cerebrospinal fluid must be run. In the case of serum protein electrophoresis, a known protein control is always run in a separate well. The protein fractions in cerebrospinal fluid are not always clearly detected. Therefore, a control in which all the serum protein fractions are clearly defined is important. Most cerebrospinal fluid controls are prepared from actual spinal fluid. There are no tests, however, to detect the presence of infectious diseases in spinal fluid. Additionally, the recovery of spinal fluid is difficult and expensive and the quality is varied. Other cerebrospinal fluid controls have been made from normal human blood serum diluted with a diluent containing glucose and chloride ions, and then lyopholized. Reconstitution of the control is then required before it can be used. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,925.